Daddy Issues
by Inkweaver22
Summary: Emmitt Cameron never liked his middle name. Not only did it sound stupid to him, but it was the same middle name as his father's, who had left his mom when she was pregnant. Or so he thought. Just before his eighteenth birthday, his father shows up, and he's very different than he originally imagined. It's safe to say Emmitt's life is about to become a lot more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something that came to me in a dream a couple weeks ago. It takes place many years after the movie where the kids are grown up and have families...**

**No! I've said too much! **

**Please Read and Review!**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the books it's based off!**

* * *

"So why don't you like your middle name?"

Emmitt frowned at Kyle's question.

"Who told you I didn't like it?"

"Mark and Miles."

"It was him!" The twins replied in unison, pointing accusing fingers at each other.

Emmett shook his head and smiled at their antics. He had been friends with the hyperactive duo for as long as he could remember. They could make even the most depressed person smile within a matter of minutes.

"So why don't you like it?" Kyle asked again.

Kyle had moved to town the past summer into the house across the street from Emmett's. Being the only ones their age in the neighborhood, they had immediately become friends. He was the studious type that enjoyed a good book. He was quiet half the time and only spoke up to point out something obvious the others hadn't noticed.

Emmett stopped suddenly on the sidewalk, his companions pausing as well. They had been walking home from school in the cold December air before this topic had been brought up. He took a moment to examine his friends before answering.

Mark and Miles were identical in every way. Same spiky red hair, same freckles, same average height, and same skinny build. They even shared the fact that their eyes were two different colors; one green and one blue. However, Mark's blue eye was on the right while Miles' was on the left, making it easy to tell which twin was which. They liked to joke that their eyes were another sign to being soulless besides being ginger.

Kyle was a few inches taller than the rest of them and could only be described as lanky. His medium-length brown hair was messy and hung slightly over his blue eyes. He also wore glasses, which surprisingly didn't make him appear nerdy, which he was thankful for.

Emmett was around the same height as the twins. He had short dirty-blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. His body was toned and well-muscled thanks to his years of boxing, but he wasn't bulky. What he lacked in size he made up for in speed.

"Hello? Earth to Emmett!" Mark waved his hand in front of the seventeen-year-olds face, snapping him out of his little observation. Emmett sighed.

"He was going to find out eventually." Miles said with an apologetic smile.

"Find out what?" Kyle asked with a puzzled look.

"It's complicated." Emmett began as he started to walk again at a much slower pace. "It's the same middle name as my father's."

"Wait, isn't your dad's middle name James? Yours starts with an 'A'."

"Michael's middle name _is_ James. Mine is the same as my _biological _father's."

"Wait, what?!" Kyle looked as if he had swallowed a marble.

"Before my mom met Michael, she fell in love with this other guy. They had a one night stand that resulted in me. She claims that they called it off before they knew about me and she couldn't find him after that, but she's not the best at lying." Emmett's eyes became hard as he continued. "He was probably some deadbeat worried for his own skin and ditched my mom when he found out she was pregnant. Not that I care. Michael has been a great father to me. _He's_ my real father. That lowlife could be rotting in a jail cell for all I-"

"Emmett, chill." Mark said in a very serious tone. Kyle looked shocked. He had just seen sides to his friends he had never seen before. He had _never_ heard Emmett speak ill of anyone and Mark had just been serious about something. Emmett took several deep breaths before calming down.

"So you don't like your middle name because it's from the man who ran out on your mom?" Kyle summarized nervously.

"That's pretty much it." Emmett confirmed.

"Sorry I asked." The bookworm mumbled apologetically.

"Nah, it's cool. Like Miles said, you were bound to find out eventually."

"Now that that depressing topic is over with," Mark started.

"How about we go see if we can find Jack." Miles finished.

"Yeah! Let's go meet this mysterious Jack you all keep talking about." Kyle agreed enthusiastically, trying to make up for bringing up the uncomfortable discussion.

"You guys go on without me." Emmett excused himself. "My Uncle and his family are coming over later so my mom wants me home."

"Come on man!" Miles complained. "Don't you, like, see them every other week?"

"So?"

"Fine." Mark groaned. "We'll see you tomorrow then."

They went their separate ways; Emmett to his house and the others to search the town for Jack.

"I'm home!" He called out when he walked through the front door.

"Hi honey! How was school?" Mrs. Cameron called from the kitchen.

"Ok. Mrs. Moore told me to thank you for that brownie recipe." Emmett said as he strolled into the kitchen and began looking for a snack.

His mother was sitting at the table, reading a book. She was an attractive woman, with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was tall and thin and had that business woman look to her.

"I'll have to call her later." She noted to herself. "I just bought some carrots today. They should be on the bottom shelf in the fridge."

"You rock mom!" The teen exclaimed as he grabbed his favorite food of all time.

"So why aren't you out with your friends?"

"I wanted to be here when Uncle Jamie arrived." Emmett answered as he peeled the orange vegetable over the sink. "Plus I'm sure you need help with cleaning the house."

"I'd appreciate that." Mrs. Cameron said. "Why don't you chillax for a half-hour and then we can start before your sister gets home."

"Alright." The teen agreed, taking his prized snack upstairs to his room. After kicking off his shoes, he flopped down onto his bed, letting his mind wander as he munched on the carrot.

His thoughts returned to the conversation he had earlier with Kyle, sighing mentally at how he had lost his temper. He was normally a relaxed sort of person; getting along with everyone and never getting angry. That usually changed whenever he thought about his father. Luckily for him, the twins knew how to snap him out of such dangerous moods whenever they occasionally occurred.

Emmett however did truly mean everything he said. He thought his father was a horrible jerk and hated the fact that he shared a name with him. What had his mother been thinking?

There were of course the typical teenage feelings of disliking the name because he thought it sounded stupid. It didn't seem as an important reason to him, but it was still a factor. He sighed as he finished his carrot.

_What kind of strange name is "Aster" anyways?_

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know its super short. But tell me what you think! **

**Do I have enough to go on to make this a full-length fic? **

**Or should I just leave it a one-shot?**

**If you're confused about something, let me know in a review and I'll do my best to explain without spoiling things! In fact, just leave a review in general! I would appreciate it very much! **

**-Ink**


	2. Apology

_**Um, hey there everyone/everypony, how's it going? This is just a quick update to apologize for my severe lack of activity on here. It's just… I feel as if I've lost my muse. Being able to write always depended on my mood, so this is kind of serious. So those reading my three fics, I apologize as they may not be updated in a while. However! You can help by constantly sending me PM's asking on the progress of the chapters or giving me suggestions as I desperately need them. That may be enough to put me in the writing mood or maybe not. It all depends on you guys! So until the next update (whenever THAT may be), talk to you later!**_


	3. Update

**Hey guys! Just a quick update on stuff. **

**First off, I'm still on temporary hiatus due to my lack of motivation. : ( Sorry about that. If you want to help me get over it there is a simple task I have for you: **_**DON'T STOP PESTERING ME.**_** I'm serious. PM me constantly telling me to get off my lazy butt and get to work; you don't even have to be nice about it. Also, give me LOTS of ideas. I started these fics without really planning them out so I need all the help I can get. Although, now that I mention it, I may not have as much time as before to work on these…**

**Which brings me to my second announcement: I'm getting a job! I'm being hired by a janitorial service to work at the Amazon warehouse here in my hometown. I work 4 days a week, 10 hours a day. I don't know my schedule so I don't know which three days I'm getting off. But I'll try my best to find time to work on my stories!**

**Now for today's final topic: I'm starting a poll! Why? Because, counting my currently three on-going fics, I have 10 stories I really want to write. So, I'm going to see which ones you guys would be most interested in! I'll be including summaries of most of the stories in the poll including the three on-going. I need you all to vote for your **_**TOP 5**_**.**** I'll focus most of my effort on the most popular ideas, so make sure you vote! You'll be able to find it on my profile!**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. But hopefully you can help change that! Until next time!**

**-Ink**


	4. BIG Update

**Ok guys, this is just another update on what's going on, and it's a biggie: I think I have figured out why I'm having this writer's block for all my stories. The problem is twofold. **

**First, I rushed into writing these and the low quality of the previous chapters makes me cringe. **

**Second, I have absolutely no idea what's going to happen next in each story. Oh, I have plenty of ideas, but that's the problem. I've been hit with so many plot bunnies of my own making and from your great suggestions that I have no idea which direction to go anymore. **

**So, I have come up with a solution that you may not like: I'm rebooting each story so they'll be more fleshed out and have better quality. **

**Now before you panic, let me explain how I plan on doing this. First, I'm going to write down all my ideas for each story and organize them into a chronological timeline. Then, I'm going to write out summaries of each and every chapter. THEN, I'm going to start re-writing the chapters using the timelines/summaries. When I have four or five chapters of each story completed/proofread by my betas, I'll re-post the first chapter of each **_**IN A SEPARATE STORY**_**. Let me repeat that so you don't misunderstand: **_**WHEN I HAVE COMPLETED RE-WRITING THE CHAPTERS THEY WILL BE POSTED AS SEPARATE STORIES**_**. Then, every time I complete a new chapter, I will already have one proofread so I can post it immediately. And don't worry; I'll keep the originals of each story up even after the re-boots are posted. I'll update these again when I do post the re-boots as well.**

**Now, the following applies to those reading ****Resolute Spirit****. As you know, I've been accepting OC's from you guys to have cameos within the story. I have found an inconsistency with the story and some of your OC's. In chapter 3, Bunny says that Jack is the last spirit MiM has ever created. However, in some of the backstories of your characters, they were made AFTER Jack. See the problem with this? **

**So, I've made a decision: **_**IF YOU WANT YOUR OC TO BE IN THE RE-BOOT, YOU'LL NEED TO EITHER CREATE AN ENTIRELY NEW OC OR UPDATE THEIR BACKSTORY **__**AND THEN SEND IT TO ME IN A -/PM/-!**__** IF YOU DON'T SEND IT TO ME THROUGH A PM, I WON'T ACCEPT IT!**_

**Here's a list of those who have sent me OC's:**

**Charlie Moosefeather**

**dragonbird23**

**The Dangerous One**

**Rosemary**

**Wow… I thought there were more of them than that… Anywho, I'll be sending these 4 PM's about this as well later. And just because I'm re-booting the story doesn't mean I'm not accepting any more OC's! Just give me the following information **_**IN A PM**_**: Name, Appearance, Gender, What they're the spirit of, Age (optional), Powers (include center), and Backstory (please be detailed and make it several paragraphs long). **

**Now here's what I'm **_**NOT**_** looking for: Any spirit made after Jack Frost; a spirit for Valentine's Day/love; a 4****th**** of July spirit; Mary Sues/Gary Stus (this one is a given); a spirit for Chinese New Year; M-Preg love-child of Jack and Quinn/Xin (this actually happened); children/relatives of any of the characters; love interests for any of the characters; the Muses.**

**What I **_**AM**_ **looking for: Spirits of any holiday, legend, or natural phenomenon not listed above (ex: Arbor Day, rain, Bermuda Triangle); HUMANS, especially friends for Quinn for when he was alive; VILLIANS, can be big baddies or bumbling minions.**

**I can't fit every OC into the story as I have plenty of mine own as well, so it's first-come first-serve. Once I reach a certain amount of OC's (about 15-20) I'll stop accepting them. I'm also going to be taking top priority to the OC's that fit in the HUMANS and VILLIANS category, but I'll only accept a certain amount of those as well. Also, if I find any of the OC's submitted to be sub-par, I won't take them and let you know so you can have a chance to fix them. **

**One more thing before we move on: You **_**CAN**_**, and are encouraged to, submit more than one OC. **_**BUT THEY MUST BE IN A SEPARATE PMS!**_

**Moving on, this is a shout out to anyone who is currently one of my beta's or editors. **_**IF WE'VE HAD PREVIOUS CONVERSATIONS ABOUT BEING MY BETA/EDITOR, PLEASE SEND ME A PM. EVEN IF WE HAVE A CURRENTLY ON-GOING PM SEND ME A NEW ONE SO I KNOW YOU'VE READ THIS. I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS WHOLE PROCESS. ALSO IF ANYONE WANTS TO BE A BETA/EDITOR FOR ANY OF MY STORIES, SEND ME A PM AS WELL AND WE'LL DISCUSS IT.**_

**And even if you're not one of my beta's, I could still use the help of all you faithful readers! How? **_**DO NOT LEAVE ME ALONE.**_** Seriously, pester the heck out of me. Constantly send me PM's asking about my progress. Tell family, friends, or complete strangers to pester me. Give me your ideas for the story. Heck, bother me on my dA account which I check more often. I have the same username there as here. **_**JUST KEEP BOTHERING ME.**_

**There's one more thing I want to ask of you. To prove who my more loyal readers are and see who read this entire message, I want you guys to leave a review with the word "Transcendentality" somewhere in it. Including my beta's. It doesn't have to have anything else in the review and it doesn't matter if you've been following this story, or just found it. **

**One last thing. I have a poll open that has ten story ideas of mine to choose from. So far, 14 people have voted but that's still not enough. If you haven't voted yet please do! If you have voted, let me know in a review! Remember: vote for your top 5 favorite choices.**

**I do believe that's all I have to say for the moment. **

**Until next time.**

**-Ink**


End file.
